Echoes of the Past
by ShiTiger
Summary: Set in an AU Alpha, Beta, Omega universe, omega Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) finally discovers the truth behind his former mate's disappearance. Drawing heavily on the episode "Clash Reunion," the main story will take place during the events of the comic, "The Duck Night Returns." (Chapter 1: Alpha Liquidator x Beta Bushroot x Omega Darkwing)
1. Prequel to an Echo 1

**Prequel to an Echo 1**

Summary: A two-part prequel to the main fic: "Echoes of the Past"

Listening to: Ghost (feat. Bright Lights) - Benny Benassi & Pink Is Punk

* * *

_Breaking up is not what it seems  
Cause I can still see you in my dreams  
What do you want from me?_

It was the perfect day for a picnic. In the distance, Drake could see Gosalyn playing tag with Launchpad and Honker. The sun was shining brightly overhead, casting an almost ethereal glow on the park below.

"Drake..."

The omega found himself leaning back against the firm chest behind him. A smile spread across his face as he gazed up softly into his lover's eyes. Elmo Sputterspark, his mate and alpha, was lounging behind him on the picnic blanket, a warm breeze curling through his chestnut-brown hair. The taller man's arms came to wrap around him, holding him close as he nuzzled the duck's ivory neck.

"Elmo..." Drake wanted to sink into his alpha's embrace, and never let him go. His inner possessiveness confused him, but he allowed himself to simply close his eyes as they relaxed together. It wasn't like Elmo was going anywhere. They were married, after all. They had a daughter, a home, and a life together. Nothing could tear them apart.

"My omega," the rat purred, his breath tickling the duck's earhole. "My stupid, naïve omega. Did you really think I'd come back for you?"

Drake cringed as sharp claws pressed under his bill, lifting his face up to the sky. A streak of lightning flashed across his vision, followed by the crash of nearby thunder. His ivory feathers stood on end as if a current of electricity was charging the very air around them.

"You're worthless. You've always been worthless. I knew you'd never be a proper omega, which is why I left all those years ago. I could do better."

Drake could feel tears stinging his cheeks at his lover's harsh words, but he couldn't find the strength to wipe them away. Above their heads, the clouds seemed to have swallowed the sun, devouring it without mercy.

Raindrops began to soak the ground around them, even as Elmo's words began to slice at his failing self-confidence. "Look at you now. A middle-aged omega who had to adopt a child, because he couldn't have one of his own. You're playing house with a beta who never once offered to warm your bed. Dousing yourself every night in alpha pheromones so that the villains will take you seriously."

Lightly-furred fingers trailed up Drake's arms, before coming to wrap around his neck. "What's wrong, Drake? Or should I say... Darkwing Duck. Can't handle the truth? I am NEVER coming back, because I can do so much _better_ than YOU."

The duck began to struggle as the alpha's hands gripped tighter, choking the breath from his lungs. As his vision went dark, the last sound he heard was the thunder mixing with Elmo's violent laughter.

* * *

Drake jerked up from the bed, his nightshirt drenched in cooling sweat. His consciousness barely registered the safety of his bedroom, as his mind was still reeling from the dream that had quickly become a nightmare.

Rain splashed against the bedroom window in heavy droplets, the echo of thunder rolling menacingly in the distance. The reunion had been on his mind since he'd received the invitation, Drake realized, sliding his feet into his plush slippers. Once he'd stumbled down to the kitchen, it didn't take long to boil water for his tea. Soon after, he found himself sinking down onto the couch with an exhausted sigh.

The reunion letter sat on the coffee table, taunting him with its very presence. He'd talked it up to Gosalyn and Launchpad, showing off how popular he was and how much he missed his schoolmates. In truth, there was only one person he longed to reconnect with.

Drake reached for the yearbook resting innocently beneath the letter. Flipping it open, he found himself gazing upon the face of the man that haunted his dreams as of late. The man who had promised him forever, only to disappear when the omega had needed him most.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid  
Cause I can hear, I can hear your voice  
Though we're miles apart  
You're still breaking down my heart!_

He cradled the mug between his hands, taking comfort in the warmth soaking into his palms. The police had barely searched for Elmo. With all the stress and panic of having an electricity-crazed supervillain in the city, the local law enforcement had been quick to jump to conclusion that the young alpha had run away when confronted with the fact that his omega lover was pregnant.

His parents had been furious to discover that their child had been knocked up out of wedlock. All their plans, up to that point, had been to marry him into a rich family. They'd never approved of his close relationship with Elmo. A future beta of middle-class breeding, they'd said. It didn't matter that Elmo had matured into an alpha, he was still below them. How quickly they'd forgotten that their small fortune had been inherited from a great-aunt who had passed away.

Drake sighed, bringing the cup up to his bill to take a sip of the soothing liquid. He had to go to the reunion; it wasn't a matter of maybe. He couldn't miss the chance to see Elmo again, if he bothered to attend – IF he was still _alive_. Drake had always had this lingering, perhaps omegian, feeling that the alpha was alive and out there…

The feeling that their paths had crossed without either of them realizing it.

**Somewhere **

Setting down the mug, he closed the yearbook gently, and allowed himself to relax on the couch. Adjusting the throw-pillow behind his head, the duck's eyes drifted shut as the rain lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

A small body settling against his chest dragged Drake from his dreamless nap. Cracking open one eye, the avian smiled down at the 9-year-old girl curled partially on top of him. It was hard to believe that it had been only two years since Gosalyn had entered his life. Now, he couldn't imagine a day without her. And despite his dream alpha's comment about LP, Drake was just fine with his platonic friendship with the beta.

"Shall I start breakfast, DW?"

"Thanks, Launchpad." Drake watched his pelican friend disappear from view. He would have to tell them soon. Launchpad would understand, but Gosalyn could be quite difficult to persuade. The reunion was something he had to do on his own, even if **Megavolt** was more likely to make an appearance than _**Elmo Sputterspark**_.

* * *

_Note: Pretending that our smart little Gosalyn didn't give away Megavolt's true identity, so Drake hasn't even considered that the two are the same person.  
_

_If you haven't read "The Duck Knight Returns," I would HIGHLY recommend doing so before reading this story. It is my favorite Darkwing comic. Seeing a darker side to Quackerjack was astounding, and I loved every moment of the story._


	2. Prequel to an Echo 2

**Prequel to an Echo 2**

Summary: Drake goes to the reunion, only to be faced with Megavolt. Mostly seen through Megavolt's eyes. Spoilers for "Clash Reunion." (Quick note: In this story, "Echoes of the Past," Darkwing Duck has gained the ability to teleport short distances, so he's now a superhero, not just a vigilante)

_Listening to: It Ends Tonight (All-American Rejects)_

* * *

The sky was as dark and thunderous as his current state of mind. The unexpected rainstorm had proceeded to drench him the moment the rodent made his escape onto the roof. With the vile liquid came the unpleasant release of electricity, leaving the supervillain de-charged and weakened in the darkness.

"I have you now, Megavolt! There is nowhere you can run!"

Megavolt barely acknowledged the infuriating superhero; his attention was fixed on his former classmates below, who were fleeing under the cover of the rainstorm. His goggled gaze focused on Ham String and his wife who were in the process of scrambling into their luxury vehicle. Anger surged through him as he watched the objects of his perfectly-planned revenge slip away into the night.

**How dare they escape!**

Those two were the reason for his accident, which had, in turn, bestowed upon the rodent his incredible powers. One would think that he'd be grateful and spare their lives, but deep down, Megavolt knew the accident had also robbed him of something _**precious.**_ He couldn't recall what it was, but it must have been important to him.

Well, if they were gone, then he'd just have to take his frustrations out on the caped vigilante instead. Megavolt didn't often get his hands dirty; he much preferred to simply zap his targets with several hundred volts of electricity. However, when a certain masked mallard showed up at the rodent's ten year high school reunion to ruin his scheme, chasing him onto the rooftop in the middle of a thunderstorm — well, the superhero had crossed the line, and fully deserved what was coming to him.

Lightning _thrashed_ across the sky, illuminating the violet-caped duck who was staring at him in confusion. Without a word, Megavolt reached down to remove his rubber gloves, one at a time. Tossing them aside, he narrowed his eyes at his nemesis, and pounced!

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight,_ Megavolt thought, his fingers tightening maliciously around the dazed superhero's neck. Darkwing Duck had been a thorn in his tail since the senior prom —always ruining his fun, and thwarting his glorious plans. The duck had been difficult to deal with before he'd managed to gain superpowers of his own, but nearly impossibleto overpower after that. Darkwing Duck's cocky attitude made every defeat even more bruising to the supervillain's ego. Once, just ONCE, Megavolt wanted to get the upper-hand.

Ivory fingers pawed weakly at the villain's arms, the lack of air clearly affecting the other alpha's strength. It would be so easy to dig his claws into the fragile white throat, and stain it red with the hero's blood. Even as that morbidly cruel thought crossed his mind, Megavolt found his attention being drawn to the hero's mask. Supervillains enhanced themselves, becoming more than what they once were. Superheroes, on the other hand, hid their identities from the world they sought to protect.

A dark chuckle escaped the rodent's lips as his right hand left the avian's throat to reach for the violet cloth obscuring the duck's true identity. It was thrilling to think that he – the _electrifying_ Megavolt, would be the one to unmask St. Canard's most **irritating **hero. "Why don't we show the world who you really are, Darkwing Duck," Megavolt sneered. As his fingers gripped the silken fabric, a cloud of purple smoke enveloped the superhero, leaving Megavolt empty-handed. Correction, almost empty-handed, the supervillain realized with a sinister grin.

The ivory-feathered fowl reappeared a foot away, gasping for breath on his hands and knees. With the violet mask clutched securely in his hand, Megavolt stalked across the rooftop, only pausing to plant his boot between the duck's shoulder blades, forcing him roughly onto his stomach. "Stop running away, Darkwing," the rodent hissed, spitting out the other alpha's alias in a venomous tone. Megavolt felt pure malevolent glee coursing through his veins as he towered over the immobilized superhero.

The rodent barely noticed the rain lessening to a drizzle. Moonlight slipped through the dark clouds, casting its light upon the supervillain and his nemesis. "Once I've unmasked you before the entire world, I'll track down that second rate boar and his prissy little wife. The lot of you ruined my prom ten years ago, and I won't rest until I've had my vengeance," Megavolt declared, letting out a crazed laugh.

"Your – prom?" Darkwing gasped, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground as he attempted to gather his strength. If only he could properly catch his breath.

The villain's boot dug harder into his back. "Yes, MY prom," the rodent snarled. "Ham String and his obnoxious girlfriend sabotaged my experiment, but I was granted the ultimate electrical power in return. Then **you **showed up to spoil my fun, and you've been a thorn in my tail ever since."

"You - you went to school here? Who…" Darkwing was cut off as the insane rodent removed his foot, only to drag him up by the collar of his teal turtleneck. The avian was quick to duck his head, averting his eyes in an attempt to keep his true identity hidden.

"Who I was doesn't matter," Megavolt all but purred, delighting in the exhausted superhero's struggles. "Who **YOU** are, on the other hand…" The villain spun his nemesis around, tilting his head back roughly. Moonlight illuminated the duck's ivory-feathered face, unguarded and vulnerable without his protective mask.

Old memories, once lost in the haze of his demented mind, surged to the surface. The decade he spent as a criminal slipped away as a certain ebony-eyed avian suddenly took center stage. "Drake…"

Megavolt released the superhero, and stumbled back as the memories began to assault him. Darkwing Duck was Drake Mallard. Drake Mallard was Elmo Sputterspark's omega – No, **should** have been Elmo's omega, but the accident that gave him his astonishing electrical powers robbed him of this. The supervillain cradled his head in his hands as he collapsed to his knees on the rooftop. Squeezing his eyes shut didn't block out the duck's heartbreaking coughs as he struggled to regain his breath.

_I nearly killed my omega._ The thought ricocheted through Megavolt's frazzled brain, sparking one tender memory after another. How could he have forgotten the most extraordinary person in his life? How did insentient lightbulbs take control of his life for **TEN years! **

"Megavolt… Megavolt!"

Someone was shaking him, the rodent realized grimly. Raising his head, Megavolt came nose to bill with the unmasked hero. A hero who looked far too concerned about someone who had nearly snuffed out his life.

The supervillain pulled away from the mallard's soft hands, his back hitting the wall behind him. "Don't touch me," Megavolt hissed. A hysterical laugh escaped his throat even as he slumped against the wall, his hands clenched in his lap to avoid touching his beautiful former-mate.

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

"Megavolt? What is wrong with you?"

"You have no sense of self-preservation, Drake. You should be running away or threatening to lock me up – not asking how I'm feeling!" Megavolt nearly sobbed, wishing the stubborn omega would do either of those things. It wasn't like the rodent was going to fight back… not anymore.

"How do you know my real name? Did we go to school together?" the superhero asked, still standing too close for comfort.

Megavolt bit back a snappy reply. He couldn't blame his former mate for failing to identify him. It was tempting to avoid the facts, but Elmo was not that kind of man. Even if he was barely the rodent he had once been, he owed Drake the truth.

"Do you recognize me?" the supervillain finally asked, his goggled gaze rising to meet the superhero's still unmasked eyes.

"Yes. You're Megavolt," Darkwing stated, raising an eyebrow at the curious question.

Megavolt choked back a hysterical laugh. There really wasn't anything funny about this situation. "When did we first meet?"

"When you attacked the students at this very school the night of their senior prom ten years ago."

The rat groaned, resisting the urge to rub his eyes. This was not working.

"Can I have my mask back now? You clearly don't need it anymore, since you already know who I am," the superhero exclaimed, holding out a single ivory hand.

Megavolt felt his eyes widen behind his goggles. **Goggles **— that was the answer! No wonder Drake had never recognized him. The rodent was quick to remove his usual blue eyewear, unconsciously covering his face with his other arm. Before he could chicken out, he shoved the goggles into the duck's open hand.

"Okaaaaay... so I have your mask, and you have mine. Now what?"

Megavolt swallowed his fear, and lowered his arm. The moonlight highlighted his face, bringing his true features into focus. The rodent gazed at his former lover, noting the instant that Drake recognized him. The mallard's eyes widened, his bill gaping open as they stared at one another.

The supervillain looked away first, unable to meet the omega's eyes any longer. He felt the duck walk away from him without a word. He should have expected that reaction. Drake wouldn't want to have anything to do with a horrible villain like him.

Lost in his thoughts, Megavolt was jolted back to awareness when another person took a seat next to him, resting against the same wall. The rodent's eyes darted to the side, taking in the caped crusader now sitting beside him, his arms wrapped around his knees. The superhero's familiar tando was dangling from his fingers.

"How did this happen?" Drake finally asked, his gaze fixed on the horizon.

"How did…?" Megavolt trailed off, uncertain of how to begin.

"Damn it, Elmo!" The avian's head snapped around as he leveled a glare at the supervillain. "Everyone thought you ran away. I spent YEARS searching for you... only to find out now that you've been under my bill this entire time? How could you?"

"I..." Megavolt shook his head, his thoughts returning to the night of the senior prom all those years ago. "I was working on an experiment at the school. An experiment that harnessed the power of static electricity. Unfortunately, I was interrupted by Ham String and his girlfriend. Before I had a chance to move, Ham String had taped my hands to the treadmill I was running on, and increased the speed. His girlfriend was even there, egging him on."

"Elmo…" the omega whispered, leaning forward as he listened intently to the other male.

"I ran for hours, my body pushed to its physical limits. The torment only ended when I was thrown from the treadmill following a burst of electricity. After that, I discovered my extraordinary electrical powers," Megavolt exclaimed, extending his hands into the moonlight to stare at them. "Along with them came the overwhelming urge to get revenge on the people who had bullied me."

The alpha glanced over at his former mate. "I'm sorry — I forgot about you. It was as if the electric shock wiped you clean from my memories." Pushing himself to his feet, Elmo's entire body was trembling with frustration as he shouted, "You were my mate, and I FORGOT you even existed!"

"Elmo," Drake whispered, his voice thick with concern. He stood up quickly, inching his way closer to his clearly troubled alpha.

"Don't do that. Don't pity me. I've done horrible things." Megavolt let out a nearly hysterical laugh. "I'm a supervillain. I deserve to be locked up for the rest of my life."

Drake lunged forward, grabbing his former mate by the shoulders to ensure the rat was completely focused on him. "Elmo," the avian began softly. "Do you regret the last ten years?"

"Of course, I do. In my right mind, I would never…"

Drake's gaze softened as he ran a single hand over the alpha's cheek. "Elmo, I'm just glad to have you back," he whispered, forgetting everything else as he pulled his former lover into a tight embrace.

Despite his better judgement, Elmo found himself wrapping his arms around the omega, holding him back just as fiercely. If the avian could truly forgive him, then Elmo was going to do everything in his power to be there for Drake — whether they returned to being mates, or simply rekindled their friendship. Inwardly, he vowed that he would never again let **Megavolt's** insanity control his life.

* * *

Sirens pierced through the tender moment, jolting the pair out of their embrace.

Elmo longed to pull Drake back into his arms, but the vigilante was already scrambling for his mask and trademark tando. The supervillain watched in silence as the omega pulled the purple fabric back over his eyes, tying a quick knot behind his head with dexterous fingers.

"We have you surrounded, Megavolt! Come out with your hands down!"

Darkwing spun around, fixing the rodent with a determined stare. "Here's what we're going to do, Elmo. We're going to grapple for dominance, then YOU are going to push me off the roof."

"What? I can't do that!" Elmo protested.

Rain dripped down the duck's bill as he stalked toward his former mate. Grabbing the supervillain by his yellow jumper, Darkwing leaned close and hissed, "You WILL pretend to fight with me, Elmo. I will make a big display of falling to my death, only to teleport to safety at the last moment." Drake's dark eyes softened at the villain's horrified look. "I'll be fine, Elmo. You need to escape. I'll meet you tomorrow night at wharf. Now, fight me!"

They grappled in the moonlight, getting closer to the edge of the roof with every moment. "Drake," Elmo whispered, even as his hands wrapped around the smaller male's waist.

"Do it," Drake ordered, even as he pretended to struggle.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, the supervillain lifted the vigilante into the air, and sent him flying over the edge of the roof. The bloodcurdling scream that followed was enough to cause the police to scatter about in a panic. Fighting against every urge he had to protect his former mate, the rodent took off, making his escape back into the building.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Darkwing pulled his motorcycle up to the wharf. The dock was lined with boats, from small paddleboats to luxury cruisers. With a sigh, Drake tossed his helmet into the sidecar, and made his way down the dock.

"Elmo," the omega whispered, even as he leaned against a railing to stare out at the ocean. To think that his alpha had been in St. Canard the entire time, right under his bill. It was astonishing, really. But now Elmo was back, and they could be together…

A jolt of electricity passed through the metal railing, sending Darkwing jumping back in shock. "What is the world..?"

"You've tracked me down again, Darkwing Dolt! I don't know how you guessed my plan to rescue the iridescent residents of this harbor from their enslavement, but you won't stop me!" a familiar voice announced.

Drake's shoulders sagged as he took in the maniacal look on the rodent's face as the supervillain began to skate down the powerline toward him. _Not again, _Darkwing thought to himself. Throwing himself to the side, he deftly dodged the next snap of electricity, which left a blackened patch in the wooden planks that made up the walkway.

"Elmo! You promised you'd remember!" he called out, yelping as another bolt came far too close for his liking.

"I am Megavolt! And the only thing I need to remember is that you need to be fried, Darkwing Duck!"

Shaking his head, Drake pulled the gas gun from his cape. "Alright, Megavolt. Let's get dangerous!"

* * *

Drake parked his motorcycle, and changed clothes, before using the secret entrance to slip back into his house. As he stood up from the comfy recliner chair, he took note of the news anchor on the TV screen who was calmly relaying the results of his alter ego's exploits of the evening.

"Megavolt is back in custody thanks to St. Canard's own masked superhero, Darkwing Duck."

Drake lifted the remote, and switched off the TV. The pelican and duckling on the sofa protested loudly, but he just shook his head.

"It's been a long night. I'm heading to bed. In fact, we're ALL heading to bed," Drake insisted, shuffling his daughter up the stairs, despite her complaints of it being 'too early' to go to bed.

"It's already one in the morning, Gosalyn. I don't care if it's a Friday night. You're a growing duckling, and you need your sleep," her father stated, refusing to back down. "Now, go brush your teeth."

"FIIIIINE," Gosalyn grumbled, storming off to the bathroom.

"Hey, DW…"

Drake turned around, his tired eyes landing on his sidekick and best friend. "What is it, Launchpad?"

"Are you alright? Megavolt didn't hurt you, did he?" the pilot asked, not-so-subtly glancing over the vigilante.

Drake actually snorted at the irony of the question. "Physically, no. Megavolt was off his game today. Anyway, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, Launchpad."

"Goodnight, DW."

"Goodnight, Dad!" Gosalyn shouted, turning off the bathroom light as she stepped back into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Gos. And no getting out of bed at three am to watch TV like you tried to do last night," Drake warned, hands immediately settling on his hips.

"Fine," the little girl grumbled, but she threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, before darting into her room.

Fondness sweeping over him, Drake made his way into his own room, closing the door firmly behind him. At that moment, the events of the last few days seemed to crash down on him, and he sagged against the door with a muffled sob.

"Elmo," the duck whispered, even as tears dripped down his cheeks. He'd found his missing alpha, only to lose him again. It wasn't fair. It just WASN'T fair! Picking himself up, he stumbled to the bed, and dropped face-first onto the pillow.

Elmo didn't abandon him. Not on purpose. Drake rolled over, staring at the ceiling as he lay on top of the covers. After ten long years, the truth of Elmo Sputterspark's disappearance was finally solved. A tender smile crossed over the omega's bill, even as a tear rolled down his cheek. Elmo was ALIVE. Criminally insane, but alive.

Eyes drifting shut, Drake let his hand drift down to his stomach as he wondered what Elmo would truly think of him if he knew the truth. There were so many things Drake wanted to tell him, but the rat's slip back into madness meant that may never happen. For now, he would just have to take comfort in the fact that Elmo was alive.

With that last thought, Drake Mallard drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Note: I have not abandoned this story. I have a few chapters finished, but a lot is still in the works, as I'm in the middle of moving._


	3. Chapter 1: Temptation

**Echoes of the Past**

**Ch 1: Temptation**

_(This story focuses on Darkwing x Megavolt, but first, a little action with Alpha Liquidator, Beta Bushroot, and Omega Darkwing)_

* * *

He should never have left the tower so close to his heat. Even the suppressants could only put it off for so long. Most unmated omegas would have stayed home for the full three days, not gone gallivanting after a certain plant-duck and his watery partner in crime; but Darkwing Duck was not a normal omega, and the chance to make a quick bust was nearly _irresistible_. He'd take down the devious pair and be back at the tower before his heat set in. What could go wrong?

Liquidator pulled himself back together, searching the water-soaked greenhouse for the aggravating superhero. A familiar groan caught his attention from the pond at the far end of the room. If that little alpha duck dared to lay a finger on his lover, he'd...

The scene that greeted him when he surged close was one that made his watery form  
with rage. His lithe plant-duck was being molested in the middle of Liquidator's pond-bed by the purple-caped hero. How dare he make a move on the mutant dog's beta mate!

"Wait!" Bushroot pulled away from the duck's insistent kiss, turning his pleading gaze on his lover. The petite duck in his arms gave a long whimper that sent shockingly delicious signals through the canine's consciousness. "Not an alpha," the plant-duck managed to state, before being dragged back into a passionate embrace.

Darkwing Duck was not an alpha, and clearly not a beta from the way Bushroot was reacting. A grin spread over the dog's face as he slipped closer, his watery form returning to its normal shade of blue. He certainly felt heated, but now it had nothing to do with anger. "Naughty little omega. Do you want us to help you out with something?" Liquidator purred, tugging the purple tando off the hero's head. His slippery fingers reached for the knot behind the duck's head, but he stopped at the low growl the omega gave. Dark eyes turned to meet his own, filled with desire and a touch of anger.

"Not the mask," Darkwing managed to groan, before his eyes slipped closed as Bushroot began to kiss his way down the omega's neck.

The plant-duck glanced at his mate with a shy smile, before slipping his leafy hands under their new lover's shirt. It was easy enough to pull it over the hero's face without removing the mask. After all, if they wanted to be able to do this again, they'd have to play by the omega's rules.

* * *

"Crime-fighting isn't normally an omega's choice of career," Liquidator mused, watching the superhero re-dress.

Bushroot elbowed him in the side, before giving the petite duck a concerned look. "You should be careful with those suppressants, Darkwing. They can have some nasty side-effects."

"Yes, I know. But I've dealt with those side-effects for years, and they don't bother me much anymore." The duck sniffed his shirt, before pulling it over his head. "You've washed out all the alpha pheromones. Now I'll have to properly dry and re-spray my clothes."

"I've never met an unmated omega before. Didn't you ever meet an alpha or beta that caught your interest?" Bushroot inquired curiously.

Darkwing paused in the middle of adjusting his cloak, his dark eyes unfocused as he remembered a certain alpha that had stolen his heart all those years before.

_(Flashback)_

"Come on, Drake," the rat pleaded, knocking on his boyfriend's front door again. He knew for a fact that the duck's parents were out of town, so there was no reason he couldn't come to the door. Unless he was _choosing_ to ignore him.

"I didn't ask to be an alpha, too. Can't we still be together, Drake?" Elmo sniffed, wiping his wet cheeks before taking a seat on the doorstep to wait. He'd wait all night if he had to. Pressing his forehead into his hands, the rat sighed heavily. "I love you, Drake..."

In his anguish, he nearly missed the sound of the door creaking open. Turning, he stared up at the ivory-feathered duck. There were tear-tracks on his cheeks, a clear sign that Drake had been crying, as well. The bird took a seat next to him, staring off into the distance without a word.

"Drake..." Elmo finally caught a whiff of his boyfriend's delicate scent: a mixture of spice and sweetness that threatened to overwhelm the alpha. Only his concern for the other boy kept him from giving in to his animal instincts. The rat reached an arm around his boyfriend's shaking shoulders and pulled him close, encouraging the duck to rest his head against his chest. "Oh, Drake – I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to be an alpha."

The silence stretched between them for so long that Elmo wondered if Drake was in a state of shock from the news. He was about to press a kiss to the avian's soft forehead when the duck pulled away, his dark eyes rising to meet the rat's bespectacled gaze.

"I don't understand why this happened to me," Drake admitted softly.

"Drake," Elmo slipped a finger under the duck's bill, and smiled back at him encouragingly. "You can't help the way you were born. Look at me — I thought for sure I'd end up a _beta_. To be honest, I was worried you'd leave me for some pretty omega."

"I wouldn't do that. Even if you did turn out to be beta male, I would have gladly have taken you as my mate, Elmo," the avian assured him, smiling for the first time that evening.

"Then don't worry so much about being an omega, Drake. Besides, I have a feeling you are going to surprise the world. You'll be the most amazing omega ever," the rodent stated, blushing as his boyfriend laughed and embraced him. Nothing would ever come between them...

_(end Flashback)_

"Only one, but it wasn't meant to be," Darkwing finally admitted, his left hand unconsciously cupping his stomach. He'd lost so much in such a short time.

"I'm sorry." The plant-duck rose to his rooty feet and slid closer, wrapping a leafy arm around their new lover. He couldn't bear to see the omega saddened like this. "Did... did he or she die?"

The hero let out a dry, unpleasant laugh. "No, he's still alive. He simply found something more important to dedicate the rest of his life to." Darkwing shook his head and sighed, returning the side-hug briefly. As he pulled away, he gave a nod to the water-dog lounging nearby. "Don't think this changes anything. You're still supervillains, and it's my job to keep you in line."

"We wouldn't dream of asking you to quit your night job, but the Liquidator can guarantee you some soft, wet loving if you're ever in need again," the mutant dog promised, flashing him a predatory smirk.

"He's right. We'd both be happy to help you out, Darkwing. Honestly..." Bushroot leaned closer to whisper the rest of his word's directly into the duck's ear. "I'm quite impressed by what you've accomplished. You're a fascinating omega."

Darkwing pulled the plant-duck closer for a lingering goodbye kiss. Liquidator chose to lean back and enjoy the view, rather than attempt to insert himself into the sexy embrace. Moments later, the masked mallard was gone, leaving the pair to ponder their new arrangement.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"You realize we're being pursued by a sexy omega vigilante, don't you?" Bushroot commented, once he'd had a chance to process the events of the evening.

"Indeed. And here I thought this sort of thing only happened in comic books." A pity he was made of water, because the former-salesman couldn't help but feel like he deserved a smoke.

* * *

_Note: I love the idea that gender isn't limited to simply male and female with the Alpha, Beta, Omega universe. Some of the ideas are simply ones I've taken a liking to from other fics of this type. And I find Bushroot x Darkwing to be cute._


End file.
